Halo
by AlexzTimFan
Summary: Based off the song Halo by Beyonce. R&R! Amy/Ricky! One shot!


**A/N- Okay so I was listening to Halo by Beyonce and thought it would make a great one shot! Enjoy!**

* * *

_Remember those walls I built  
Well baby they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make a sound  
I found a way to let you in  
But I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now_

I was going out with Ricky Underwood the womanizer, everyone had warned me that he was just trying to get in my pants. I made sure I built walls around my heart before I started to go out with him, they quickly fell down and I didn't try to fight it. No one knew the real Ricky Underwood, but I did. After about two months my heart let him in, everyone called me crazy but I didn't care, I loved him. He was my own personal Angel.

_It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm takin'  
I ain't never gonna shut you out_

No guy ever made me feel so alive, that is until Ricky came into my life. I had told Ricky from the beginning that I wasn't going to sleep with him, I wasn't having sex until I was married. I broke that after about three months of dating, I didn't regret it. It had been the best night of my life, he was gentle. I wasn't going to lie, I was surprised by how gentle he was, I always heard he was fast and rough. I knew it was risk, sleeping with him but I wanted him to be my first, and I couldn't wait till marriage. He was my first for alot of things.

_Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away_

I needed Ricky like I needed air, he was the last person I thought about before I went to bed and the first thing I thought about when I woke up. Even when he was gone he still surrounded me. Every-time I was with him he seemed to shine, it was like he had a halo hanging over his head. My friends told me to break up with him before he broke my heart, he was just using me. Of course I knew things about him that they didn't, he loved me he wouldn't break my heart.

_I can feel your halo (halo) halo  
I can see your halo (halo) halo  
I can feel your halo (halo) halo  
I can see your halo (halo) halo  
Woah..._

Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
You're the only one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light  
I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity can't forget  
To pull me to the ground again

Even though I knew he loved me when he actually said the words it hit me like a ray of sun. He first said he loved me when I woke up one night after we made love, he was running his hands through my hair, smiling, eyes beaming. The sun was shinning through my window, making Ricky look like he was glowing. I knew right then and there that I didn't want anyone else, I wanted to wake up, Ricky by my side. It was like I was addicted to him, I couldn't go an hour without talking to him, seeing him. After I fell for my last boyfriend, who broke my heart I swore I'd never fall in love again. I fell for Ricky though, it wasn't even like falling though, it felt like I was floating whenever we where together.

_I can feel your halo (halo) halo  
I can see your halo (halo) halo  
I can feel your halo (halo) halo  
I can see your halo (halo) halo  
I can feel your halo (halo) halo  
I can see your halo (halo)_

_Halooooo ouuuu  
Halooooo ouuuu  
Halooooo ouuuu  
Ouuuuu ouuuuu ouuuuu_

_Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away_

_I can feel your halo (halo) halo  
I can see your halo (halo) halo  
I can feel your halo (halo) halo  
I can see your halo (halo) halo  
I can feel your halo (halo) halo  
I can see your halo (halo) halo  
I can feel your halo (halo) halo  
I can see your halo (halo) halo_

I was standing in the kitchen getting two bowls of ice cream ready, Ricky came up behind me wrapping his arms around me.

"I love you" He whispered into my ear, making me smile. I turned around wrapping my arms around his neck and kissed his lips softly.

"I love you too." I said, bringing a smile to Ricky's lips. He dropped to his knees and lifted my shirt off my stomach, placing a kiss on my swollen stomach.

"Daddy loves you too." He said to my stomach, I smiled. He stood back up and grabbed my hands. "Are you ready for the movie ." He said pressing his lips onto mine.

"Yep." I replied, rubbing my stomach tenderly. My wedding rings were cold against my stomach, causing our daughter to kick.

"Mommy are you coming?" Tommy asked coming into the kitchen. I smiled at mine and Ricky's son and nodded my head, before heading into the living room to watch Madagascar 2.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed my second one shot! I was in the middle of writing the tenth chapter to Change For You when this song started on my playlist, I knew it would make a great one shot for Ramy! I hoped you guys liked the ending, I don't think its that good. R&R!!**


End file.
